A whole new world
by grahamcrackers
Summary: It was 12 midnight and she was doing her essay and he just couldn't sleep. Something very out of the ordinary happens, and Oliver and Hermione release something that they have been keeping inside for too long. Songfic.


Disclaimer: What do YOU think? And the song is from Aladdin (DISNEY)  
  
-  
  
Author's note: I just thought it would be cute if Oliver and Hermione had a little broom ride!!! LOL!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
It was late, and all of the Gryffindors were soundly asleep. Well—except for two people.  
  
Hermione Granger, a 3rd year, was busily writing an essay. Her friends Harry and Ron had told her to go to bed five times already, but she told them that she needed to perfect this one to get extra points. Harry and Ron eventually gave up and went to bed ahead.  
  
Hermione was just about to finish her essay when she felt like someone was looking over her shoulder. [Don't be silly.] She told herself. [Everyone's asleep by now.]  
  
She glanced at her watch. 12:42 am. She had no idea it was that late. Hermione allowed herself to yawn, and finished up her essay. As she worked, she still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her.  
  
"You're unbelievable." Came a voice, right behind her. She jumped, and whirled around. There stood a 7th year . . . Oliver Wood. What was the captain of the Gryffindor team doing up this late?  
  
"You're unbelievable." He said again, grinning at her. "That's the tenth time you've erased that sentence."  
  
She glared at him. "And what are you doing, looking over my shoulder?" she snapped. The older boy shrugged. "I was tired of sitting down by the fire. Why are you up so late?"  
  
"I could very well ask you the same question." She gathered her books and quills. He shrugged again. "I haven't been able to sleep for the past two weeks. I have no idea why, though. So," he pulled a chair and sat down beside her. "Do you always stay up this late to do assignments?"  
  
She wrinkled her nose. "No." she replied in a curt manner. Clearly, she did not want to be disturbed. But Oliver had nothing to do, and she was just about done anyway.  
  
"What were you working on?" he pressed. She sighed in defeat. "Defense against the dark arts essay." She dropped her books and quills back on the table and sat back down.  
  
"Sounds boring." Oliver commented, taking a random piece of paper and shredding it into little pieces. She scowled. "That happens to be my charms notes."  
  
"Oops. Sorry." He smiled sheepishly. She didn't find it amusing at all. "Worked so hard on those, and you tear it up. Honestly, you're destructive." She grumbled. Oliver looked a little hurt but a smile quickly covered that. "Obviously, you don't pay attention in charms class." He took out his wand and muttered a spell.  
  
The torn pieces of paper swirled around then fell to the ground just like it was before. Hermione gasped, her eyes wide with bewilderment. "How did you do that?" she asked, picking up the now whole piece of paper.  
  
The quidditch captain shrugged modestly and tucked his wand back into his robe pocket. "You learn that in fifth year."  
  
"I'm in third year, for your information." She snapped, trying to scowl, but failed. "And thank you."  
  
The boy leaned back in his chair and nodded once. "No problem." He was silent for a while, and then asked her, "Do you fly well?"  
  
Hermione snorted. "Not at all, and I couldn't care less. Flying is a waste of time. Why fly when you can walk or apparate?" She crossed her arms over her chest. Oliver cocked his head to one side and studied her carefully. She blushed.  
  
"I thought so." He said. She gave him a puzzled look. "You aren't built for flying. You're too scrawny." He meant it as a joke, but Hermione took it seriously.  
  
"I am NOT scrawny. I'm perfectly healthy, and you can ask anyone that. You're one to talk." She huffed. Oliver arched a brow. "Obviously you haven't seen me without my robe on." He didn't mean it in THAT way. Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"Sorry. That sounded wrong." He apologized. Hermione laughed lightly. "Terribly." She agreed. "But not to worry. I know what you meant."  
  
Oliver smiled and rolled up his sleeve to reveal a tanned, strong arm. "If I'm scrawny, what are you?" he asked, flexing his muscles. Hermione rolled her eyes, trying to find him cute, but she was bad at denial.  
  
"Alright, alright! But I have yet to mature." Hermione grumbled. "I'm only thirteen. Long way ahead of me." And suddenly she wondered why she was talking to a boy—a handsome, popular boy who only acknowledged her before as the girl who saved their quidditch match [By waterproofing Harry's glasses].  
  
"True, true. And you'll make a fine woman, at that." Oliver agreed, chuckling. Hermione laughed as well.  
  
"So, I understand that this is your last year at hogwarts. Shame." She said. Oliver looked interested. "Why is that?"  
  
"Well, you're probably the best keeper—" At this, Oliver beamed, clearly pleased. Hermione swore if his smile grew wider, his face would crack.  
  
"That's true too." He joked. They were quiet, enjoying each other's company. Oliver thought she was probably the smartest, and most down-to- earth girl who didn't giggle madly when she saw him. He would pursue her if only she were three to four years older.  
  
Hermione absent-mindedly sang a song in a hushed tone, but still, Oliver heard it. He liked her sweet, soprano voice. "You sing quite well." He said. Hermione stopped abruptly and turned red. "Well, I like singing. It's the only thing I've ever liked next to books and studying."  
  
"Sing something." He said. Hermione stared at him as if he'd grown a snout. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Go on, you heard me. Sing something." Oliver repeated. She started out awkwardly, but gradually relaxed. He smiled at her voice, how she sang with such passion. Then, without him knowing it, he joined in.  
  
Their voices mixed together harmoniously, and created a sound even more entrancing than a veela's eyes. Hermione stopped and stared at Oliver as he sang with wide eyes full of surprise. His voice was so magnificent. She didn't think a person like him could sing so—enchantingly.  
  
He continued, urging her to continue with him, and she did. They sang with passion and emotion, not caring if anyone heard them. It was really an odd sight to see; a quidditch captain and a bookworm, creating magical music together.  
  
When they finished the song, they smiled at each other, as if a great weight had been lifted from both of their shoulders. "I've always wanted to sing like that with no one judging me." Oliver admitted, smiling sheepishly. Hermione nodded. "I've felt like that too. It's nice to sing with you. I don't feel as if you're making fun of me."  
  
"I'd never make fun of you! You're voice is terrific. Anyone who'd make fun of you is deaf." He said, grinning.  
  
"Thanks. You have an excellent range, by the way." She replied. Oliver and Hermione laughed and shook hands, congratulating each other.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Oliver?"  
  
"Would you like to go on a broom ride with me?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know . . ." Hermione set her eyes downcast. The truth was, she feared heights. "I won't let you fall." He said. "I promise."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Alright."  
  
The air was cool and crisp. Oliver and Hermione rode under a blanket of stars, glittering like diamonds.  
  
"Why do you hate flying?" he asked, once they were up in the air. She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm afraid and insecure."  
  
"I know how you feel." He agreed. Hermione looked at him with surprise. "You're insecure?" she asked, her voice thick with shock.  
  
"Don't seem so surprised. I don't know—I always feel that all people ever like about me is quidditch. Maybe it's just me, but still. The only time I feel as if I'm not being judged is when I'm flying. I feel free and it's like I can be myself without caring."  
  
"I know how you feel, just not flying. I feel that way when I read. It's like a whole new world for me." Hermione said wistfully. Oliver had an idea. He was going to show her HIS world, up in the air.  
  
"I feel a song coming." Oliver grinned.  
  
-Oliver-  
  
I can show you the world  
  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
  
Tell me Hermione, now when did you last let your heart decide?  
  
(Hermione covered her eyes as Oliver soared higher)  
  
I can open your eyes (Oliver gently removed her hands)  
  
Take you wonder by wonder  
  
Over sideways and under  
  
On a magic broom ride  
  
A whole new world  
  
A new fantastic point of view  
  
No one to tell us no  
  
Or where to go  
  
Or say we're only dreaming  
  
-Hermione-  
  
A whole new world  
  
A dazzling place I never knew  
  
But when I'm way up here  
  
It's crystal clear  
  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you [Oliver – now I'm in a whole new world!]  
  
Unbelievable sights  
  
Indescribable feeling  
  
Soaring, tumbling, free wheeling  
  
Through an endless diamond sky  
  
A whole new world [Oliver – don't you dare close your eyes]  
  
A hundred things to see [Oliver – hold your breath, it gets better]  
  
I'm like a shooting star  
  
I've come so far  
  
I can't go back to where I used to be  
  
(She spread her arms like a bird and sighed with happiness. She felt like she was finally free from all her insecurities and fears)  
  
-Oliver-  
  
A whole new world [Hermione – every turn a surprise]  
  
With new horizons to pursue [Hermione – every moment, red letter]  
  
-Both-  
  
I'll chase them anywhere  
  
There's time to spare  
  
Let me share this whole new world with you  
  
(Oliver swooped down low and grabbed a flower from the ground)  
  
A whole new world  
  
That's where we'll be  
  
(Oliver landed in a wide, green plane and helped Hermione down to her feet)  
  
-Oliver-  
  
A thrilling chase  
  
-Hermione-  
  
A wondrous place  
  
-BOTH-  
  
For you and me . . .  
  
Oliver handed her the flower, and she took it with a beautiful smile. Who cared if they lacked sleep? They would give up hours and hours of sleep for another wonderful and exhilarating night like this. They didn't care about what anyone would think, or where they were. They cared about now, and the fact that they were who they were without anyone saying anything about it.  
  
By the time they arrived back at hogwarts, it was already quarter to five. They sneaked into the Gryffindor house, making sure not to wake anyone.  
  
Before they went to their respective rooms, Oliver took Hermione by the hand. "Hermione, this was, well—" Oliver scratched the back of his head. "This was the most memorable evening of my life."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I agree. Thank you for this. I've never felt so . . .happy with myself until tonight."  
  
"I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He said, giving her a gorgeous smile. She nodded, trying to keep herself from drowning in his eyes.  
  
"I believe so." She said. "Goodnight, Oliver."  
  
"Goodnight, Hermione."  
  
--  
  
-Fin  
  
Wow! I finally finished this! YAY! I've been wanting to write this songfic for a looooong time! This was originally Draco and Ginny, but I think Oliver and Hermione fit it better. Whatever. Anyway, I hoped you liked it! Should I do a sequel? LOL! Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!!!! =) 


End file.
